Copycat
by Aie-myuu
Summary: Nobody said anything after that. Ichigo didn't even comment on Elwood's mistake this time.


**Title:** Copycat

**Authoress:** Aie-myuu

**Rating:** T, pg13, et cetera...

**Fandoms:** Bleach, Zombie Powder

**Characters:** Grimmjow, Ichigo, Rukia, Gamma, C. T. Smith, Elwood

**Warnings:** Crossover. language, a little blood and violence, mostly giving away episode 140 of the anime and a bit on Grimmjow, could be considered slightly AU, perhaps OOC, too much testosterone...

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim any of Kubo's work. I just write fanfiction for my enjoyment.

**A/N:** Hittin' off with my first crossover story ever. I thought a little about what I've heard, that Grimmjow's released zanpakutou form is greatly based off Gamma from ZP, so I though about what it would be like for the two to meet. Bein' alike and all that... Takes place within episode 140 of the anime, ( hypothetically ) a bit after Grimmjow almost attacked Rukia point blank and Shinji showed up. Though, there is no Shinji here... .o. -fails at the Shinji-

* * *

"So..." 

A beat.

"Who's you're weird friend?"

Ichigo glared to his left at the young boy who was seated on the edge of the building with him, both of their legs hanging over the side. Then he threw a glance to his right at the two bickering males standing on the other side of the building top. His glare returned to the boy, trying to scowl in an intimidating manner. Said boy only tilted his head slightly to the side.

"He's _not_ my friend, kid. He's my enemy, got it? He tried to kill me. I tried to kill him. Don't you see the blood? Or is beating the shit out of someone a way of friendship where you came from?" The shinigami absently wiped some blood off his forehead as it made a steady trickle down his brown into his eye, scowl deepening slightly as he did so in irritation.

"My name's not kid. It's Elwood," Elwood directed to Ichigo with a small frown.

Ichigo only glared and scowled to what might've been the best of his ability. Elwood had the impression he was trying to be glared off the building.

"But, I guess you're right. Looks like your fr...I mean, your enemy did a number on you." Well, at least they were on the same page now.

Both teens stared at eachother for a few moments, one with scowl and one without, before turning their heads slowly towards the bickering pair nearby.

(Nearby...)

"You look funny. Is that makeup on your face?" Gamma asked innocently. The man looked bored, arms crossed over his chest while he idly stared up at a piece of hair that decided to droop into his line of vision. It was only when Grimmjow twitched did he allow an easy smirk to spread across his lips.

The former espada gave the nastiest look he could muster at the other. Grimmjow knew he was being prodded at in a way that was producing the desired effect for Gamma. It was war now, and the former espada knew it. To hell with _Aizen's_ war, this was personal.

"I could say the same ta you pretty boy, with yer long hair 'n prissy coat," Grimmjow sneered, venturing a poke at Gamma's forehead.

The other male snorted and swatted at the offending finger with a sweep of his right hand. He watched what might've been mild confusion flit across the arrancar's features as the hand was brought back slowly towards its owner's body. Gamma let himself a small grin and recrossed his arms.

"What's wrong bone-head? Cat got your tongue?" Gamma teased, smirk growing slightlly while Grimmjow's previous jab was dismissed.

Grimmjow bristled and ran deft fingers over the remains of his hollow mask on his jaw. A teal glare focused on the metal plating that ran from the right side of Gamma's face and down. The glare refocused itself on said man's eyes.

"I ain't the _only_ one with facial deformalities, ya plate-faced _freak_," the former espada snarled, face inching closer to the other man's with each emphasis of his words.

"Did I het a _nerve_ with that one, you _one armed_ circus act?" Gamma grit back in retaliation. Irritation plainly showed on his face by then, eyes narrowed and lips pulled down in a deep frown.

Grimmjow snapped at that one. Gamma had to brace himself against the full force of being slammed into by the arrancar head on.

"Pretty boy!" Grimmjow shouted.

"Bone-head!" Gamma shouted right back.

"Plate face!"

"One arm!"

"Prissy coat!"

"You wear makeup!"

"Do not!"

"Do _SO_!"

And so it went, the two men pushed up in eachothers' faces and shouting insults at one another. If asked, one might say that the two were pefect friends.

(Over by Ichigo and Elwood...)

Both teenage spectators stared in awe as the two men nearby faught with both words of insult and flying fists. It was really amazing to see how little it took to make two grown men act like complete toddlers with just a few pokes and prods at each ones' pride. Ichigo broke the silence first.

"You deal with this every day, kid?" Kurosaki mumbled, eyes still trained on the fight as it began to get a bit more bloody. He didn't even cringe when there was a crack as Gamma's fist collided with the unmasked side of Grimmjow's jaw.

"Mmhm...all the time, but with a lot of guns," the younger of the two answered in the same hushed tone, equally as entranced as the other teen was with the brawl.

"So. Y'wanna be friends?"

"Sure."

"Who'dya think's gonna lose first?"

"Your friend. With his arm...and all..."

Nobody said anything after that. Ichigo didn't even comment on Elwood's mistake this time.

All the way on the far and safe end of the building top, Rukia cackled and placed her bet. Smith just smiled. Ah, the beginning of beautiful friendships.

* * *

Woohoo! So, how'dya like it? I'd appreciate feedback. Just got over my second bout of extreme writer's block. Feed the authoress, ne? ( and if anyone has any stray plot bunnies hiding under their beds, I'm all ears ) 


End file.
